


King for a Day

by Kaji_NightMoon



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Battle Scars, F/M, King For A Day, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Rest and relaxation, Smut, Vaginal Sex, after battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaji_NightMoon/pseuds/Kaji_NightMoon
Summary: Princess Zelda wants to speak in private with Link after yet another hard battle. She wanted the Mute Heros attention for a long while, ready to take another step forward.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	King for a Day

"We should rest for today. But Link? I would be happy if you'd accompany me, I still have something to discuss with you." 

Zelda stretched and moved towards her quarters and Link followed on her heels. As soon as she reached her room, Zelda kicked off her boots and sat down on the couch. Link remained perfectly put next to her. 

"Please, make yourself comfortable... It’s not a formal matter" 

the princess bid him to sit down, but Link remained stiff and mannered as he was told to act around her highness. Zelda pouted and raised, stepping close to him. 

"Lay down your weapon and rest, you have earned it..." 

She tucked at the harness which held the sword and shield to his back. Link took hold of her hands shaking his head. 

||not in these dark times, my princess|| he signed. 

Zelda still had problems reading his sign language, but she was getting better. 

"Even in these times, Link... Please do me the favor. Rest and care for yourself... Hyrule needs you... And... I need you." 

He raised his hands to argue, but she catches them mid-air. 

"no buts..." 

Link sight, lowering his hands and smiling slightly. He then nodded, opening the belts. Sword and shield rattled to the ground and were stored safely. 

||what do you expect me to do?|| 

"don't know... A hot bath is good for sore muscles..... A good night's sleep would do well too..." 

||bathe? What will your people think if they hear that I was allowed to bathe in your private Chambers?|| 

Zelda nodded absent-minded, putting away a few of her armour pieces. 

"then at least make yourself a home. Tonight this will be your home too. It will be good for you." 

Link wanted to argue, but Zelda left before he could. And so he decided to listen. He put off his clothing till he was standing there bare chest with only his trousers left on. Link watched the sunset through the window and didn't notice Zelda as she came back, now dressed in her nightgown. 

"I never noticed that you carried so many scars... So many burdens for my folk..." 

She carefully brushed her fingers over a big one on his back. Link slightly shivered under her touch but held still under her examination. Zelda continued, caressing every scar she could find. Link caught her hands bevor they could sink to low and slowly signed.

||A burden I carry with pride, my princess|| 

"Stop calling me like this... Right now we are equal... There is nothing telling our status apart..." 

Zelda nearly cried out of frustration, she had tried so much to break the ice, to get him out of his shell. As she wiped the tears away she noticed that she was still wearing her crown. She dared one last attempt, setting her crown on top of his head. 

"If you'd be king... What would you do right now?" she was fed up with his behaviour. 

||what would I...?|| His gestured where slow. 

He stopped in his last word, letting his hand sink in front of his body. A short moment of silence past, without any movement. Then Link grabbed her wrist, pushing her against the wall and forcing her into a kiss. By the time he released his grip, Zelda was panting, staring at him wide-eyed. 

||Luckily I'm not a king. And so it's still yours to decide|| 

Link handed her back her crown and turned to leave. Shame was written over his face. 

"wait" Zelda had set her crown aside: "come here..." 

Link obeyed, kneeling down in front of her, lowering his gaze. 

"in a world where we are equal, this kiss wouldn’t be something to shame. And so... Even if just for tonight. I want to live this dream." 

Zelda stepped past him and seated herself on the edge of her bed. Link watched her and rose from the ground, closing the distance between them. 

||only for tonight... I will do my best to make your dreams come true|| 

He leaned down kissing her again, this time softly. Zelda rested her hand on his chest, returning the innocent kiss. Link pulled her up and shoved her more unto the bed. For a moment their world stood still, they shared soft kisses which rose to passionate ones. Zelda laid down pulling Link with her. They shared another kiss and Link let his hand slip under her nightgown, sliding it up her thigh. He started to explore her body pushing the dress up and throwing it to the side once she got out of it. Pausing to take a good look at her body.

Zelda pulled him back down into another kiss, holding tightly onto him as he began to caress her breast. The soft-touch started to get her all wound up, so she took his hand and led him towards her most sensitive spot, melting under his touch. 

Link took his time to explore her fully. Lowering himself own to place kisses on her hipbone and inner thigh while he pushed the first finger inside. A smile danced over his lips as he felt her squirm and wiggle around as Link stretched her out slowly. 

The Princess had no problem voicing out what she liked, nor was she ashamed that someone could hear them. She came moaning his Name, clawing into the sheets and closing her thighs around his wrist. 

Link climbed back onto the bed watching over her as she caught her breath, plastering her with soft butterfly kisses. He sat back up as Zelda moved again and crawled closer, climbing into his lap. He leaned against the headboard as she straddled his hips properly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling link into another hungry kiss.

||If you really want to, I’m ready|| 

She nodded, carefully lowering herself onto him, Link took hold of her hips trying to guide her into place. Once Link was buried inside completely, he carefully started to move his hips, holding her into place. 

Zelda needed to hold onto him tightly to not fall over, to prevent that Link moved to change position, laying her onto her back in a swift motion and continued to thrust into her. Closing his eyes to sink further into the pleasure, plastering her with little kisses and mouthing her name.

Links movements were getting faster and harder and Zelda was close to her high. She kissed down his neck, biting him and leaving marks, which drove Link insane and his movements became more and more sloppy. It was then that Zelda came undone, she let out a pleasured moan while dragging her nails over his shoulders leaving marks. Link took hold of her hips, his movements were strong, fast and rough. He was absolutely absent-minded, his lips formed her name over and over again. His muscles tensed and as he came a quiet moan left his lips. He stayed still as he spilt himself inside her. 

Once both of them came down from their heigh, Zelda reached out to brush her fingers over his lip.

"you know, I think it's the first time I heard you make a sound." She smiled as he kissed her fingertips. 

||I'm sorry|| he motions. || I should have pulled out|| 

"no, it feels right like this." 

They stayed like this for a while, exchanging tender kisses. Only moving to find a more comfortable position to sleep in. Now curled up in each other’s arms they slowly started to drift off into sleep.


End file.
